doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
All the Way From the Country of the Future/2005 Anime
All the Way From the Future Country (未来の国からはるばると Mirai no Kuni Kara Harubaru to) is an episode from the 2005 anime series. Plot Doraemon and Nobita get into a fight again. In a fit of anger, Doraemon returns to the future swearing he will never return. However, when Nobita returns home from school the next day, he lies down and starts thinking about the day he first met Doraemon. That day, Doraemon pops up from the study table drawer while Nobita is relaxing in his room. He predicted that Nobita will be skewered by needles in 30 minutes and roasted alive in 40 minutes, and claims he is trying to save him from a terrible fate. He sees the dorayaki Nobita left on the plate, savours them, and returns back to the drawer. Later, Sewashi appears, and tells him about Doraemon while calling Nobita "Oji-san" (a Japanese term for grandpa), and is surprised Doraemon did not tell this to Nobita. Doraemon apologetically reappears from the drawer. Sewashi and Doraemon, who came from the 22nd century, later tell him that he is going to marry Jaiko, Gian's younger sister. They show him the photo album to prove this. Infuriated, Nobita chase the both of them back to the future. Nobisuke and Tamako, Nobita's parents, hear Nobita yelling and hitting on the table, and rushes to his room to comfort him. 30 minutes later, Shizuka, Gian and Jaiko are playing badminton outside Nobita's residence. The shuttlecock ends up on the roof of the door and Shizuka asks Nobita to pick it up. However, he falls down and lands on a cactus in the garden, fulfilling the prophecy that he will be skewered by needles in 30 minutes. Shizuka invites Nobita to play a round of badminton, and Nobita makes a bet with Gian that for every shot that he misses, Gian will get to paint on his face. In less than 10 minutes, Nobita's entire face ends up painted black. Nobita realizes that, if he married Jaiko, Gian will become his brother-in-law, and in a fit of anger, he swears he will never marry Jaiko no matter what, which infuriates Gian. Later, Nobita goes to the bathroom and falls into the bathtub after slipping on a bar of soap. Mama finds Nobita wet and lets him use the space heater to keep himself warm, fulfilling the prophecy of being roasted alive in 40 minutes. Nobita finds out his future from the album - he failed to make it into university, destroyed his own business he started in a fire, and eventually went bankrupt, hence implicating the future generations of the family. Sewashi and Doraemon return, and using the theory of a journey from Tokyo to Osaka, Sewashi entrusts Doraemon to Nobita to change his fate. Sewashi returns to the future, but not before exploring the town in the 21st century with Doraemon and Nobita. Doraemon brings out the first gadget from his fourth-dimensional pocket, the Take-copter. Nobita attaches the Take-copter to his buttocks, loses his balance and falls down. Sewashi, Doraemon and Nobita's shorts fly away without Nobita, leaving him to run all the way home clad in underpants. Nobita recounts about Doraemon and the whole experience. Doraemon, in the future, after getting a check-up, tells Sewashi that he and Nobita quarreled. Seeing that Doraemon is unhappy, Sewashi initially wanted him to stay, but Doraemon cheers up and returns to the present. Meanwhile, Gian, Suneo and Shizuka, learning about what happened, sends Nobita gifts to cheer him up, just as Doraemon comes down the stairs eating the dorayaki. Irritated, the trio take back the gifts and leave, which led to Doraemon and Nobita quarreling again (to Sewashi's contemplation). Characters (in order of appearance) *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto, Takeshi Gouda and Suneo Honekawa (as they appear together) *Sewashi Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi and Tamako Nobi (as they appear together) *Jaiko Gouda (as she appears with Shizuka and Gian) *Doctor (as he appears with Doraemon) Gadgets used *Time Machine *Take-copter Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes